Nephilim Online
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: Kirito has won of Sword Art Online; he has braved ALfheim Online, now it is time for a new challenge.


Summary: Kirito has won of Sword Art Online; he has braved ALfheim Online, now it is time for a new challenge.

Author's Note: Welcome to another installment to the Nephilim Chronicles. I wasn't going to post this story. In fact, I was just going to use it as a reference for an upcoming I was working on (and by reference I mean was going to combine this story with five similar ones and see what I got). But in the end I decided to post it despite this story not even being on the list of Nephilim Chronicles I'd be posting in the future. This story is WAAAYYYY different from my other Nephilim Chronicles in the since that ALL of the characters are nephilim…sort of. Yes, if you didn't figure it out from the title, Nephilim Online is a game where the player is a nephilim. This is set after the anime (since I've only recently started reading the light novel), a new VMMORPG is on the market and the gang has joined up. There will be elements from series that have an angel, demon, or monster theme.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Sword Art Online.

**Nephilim Online**

**Level 0: Introduction**

"Nephilim Online?" said Kirigaya Kazuto as he looked at the box the bartender Andrew had given him. "It's the newest VMMO on the market," Andrew replied as he cleaned a glass, "From what I've been hearing lately, it's already made it into the top 5 VMMOs worldwide."

The box art consisted of a red and blue humanoid shape with white feathery wings on one side and black skeletal wings on the other. Behind the figure was a group of armed angels on one side and clawed and fanged demons on the other flying at it. He turned the box around, and saw a large castle floating in a sphere. He slipped out the guidebook and opened it to the History Page.

_Long ago, the Realms of Heaven and Hell waged a great war for absolute control. The war waged on for millennia until the day an angel and a demon sacrificed themselves to end the war once and for all. Once the war was over, the surviving angels and demons took the remains of their desecrated worlds and created a brand new world for their children to live in. Ten thousand years later, the Nephilim, the hybrids of angels and demons, are now the dominant species, while the remaining angels and demons reside in the Crest Castle. The nephilim all dream of joining their angel and demon ancestors in the castle they all fight against the lost souls in the hopes of becoming true angels or true demons._

Kazuto slipped the guidebook back in the box and turned to Andrew, "Can I barrow this?" Andrew gave Kazuto a large mug of soda before speaking, "You can have it, I've already downloaded the software onto my computer so I don't need it anymore." Kazuto grabbed the mug handle, "Thanks Andrew," and with that he quickly finished his soda and left the bar.

-Later-

Kazuto had just finished installing Nephilim Online, and was sitting on his bed holding his NerveGear. He wondered what kind of adventures he would have in the new world that awaited him. Kazuto placed the NerveGear on his head, then lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, "Game Start."

"Welcome to Nephilim Online" an automated voice said, as Kazuto appeared in a virtual space, "Please select your character's angel type, demon type, and style." He cycled through the different selections and selected the ones he liked the most.

"Now please give your character a name." as the voice said it a keyboard appeared before him. He typed in the name he always used for an MMO. As soon as he did this, a status screen appeared before him, displaying his avatar.

His character was a shoulder-length black haired young man with black eyes, in an outfit comprised of a black long sleeve shirt, black slacks, a black vest lined with silver, black fingerless gloves and black boots. On his back was a single sword, nothing spectacular, just an ordinary sword. He turned his gaze to the character stats.

Name: Kirito

Angel: Ardor

Demon: Dreamrunner

Style: Darkslayer

Weapon: Simple Sword

ATT: 110

DEF: 102

MAG: 109

SPD: 121

ACC: 118

AGI: 115

Is this your character?

Yes No

He selected 'yes' and he instantly fell through the floor. As he was falling, he saw several data clusters flying towards him. The clusters circled around him, until they became a single glowing ring, which then divided into three rings. A light suddenly flashes before him and then everything fades to black.

Welcome to Nephilim Online

**So I hope you guys like this all be explaining more about the game come later chapters, but right now I need to get some serious shut eye. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**


End file.
